Statistical inference in multistate survival analysis models is considered. Three projects are described: estimation in non-Markovian counting processes models; prediction methods in multistate models; testing model assumptions in Markov chains and Markov renewal processes. Applications towards modeling of disease progression in melanoma patients and towards analysis of effects of bone marrow transplantation in leukemia patients are discussed.